Why Am I a Girl!
by Anime-pandas
Summary: Half of the Axis and Allies turned into girls. Now it's up to the other half to turn them back with a pinch of love along the way.
1. Chapter 1- The Change

**Note: 1st time doing Nyotalia so please, please, please review. I will greatly appreciate it.**

* * *

America's P.O.V.

I woke up and notice that something was different. I rolled over on my stomach and noticed a slight pain like something was being squished by something. I looked down to see that my normally toned chest had two soft breasts replace it. Needless to say I freaked out like crazy. I now had shoulder length hair, a slightly lighter skin tone, and a slight southern accent. I searched for possible answers and only came to one conclusion...England messed up a spell again. Yup that's got to be it. My phone suddenly rang and I noticed that it was Canada.

"Hey what's up?," I said, but my voice was a higher pitch.  
"Are you a girl too?," she asked getting straight to the point.  
"Yeah," I answered with a sigh.  
"Good, I'm coming over," she said and hung up.

I got the same call from the Italian twins, China, and Japan. From the looks of things I say that this affected more than one person.

Canada's P.O.V.

I woke up and did my regular routine. For someone who is very observant it surprising to realize that I was a girl after I had breakfast. It felt weird being in a woman's body. Everything was different. My hair was down to my butt and my breasts were big probably because I was the second largest country in the world. I just sighed and called America. If I'm a girl then he is surely one too.

Romano's P.O.V.

I woke up and didn't know that anything was different until I went to take a piss and noticed that my dick was gone. (Author-chan- So blunt. Romano- Shut up.)  
Anyways I went back into the room and noticed Feliciano sleeping peacefully in bed. He must of sneaked in here at some point in the night. I shook him to wake him up. When I did I noticed that he was a girl too.

"Huh? What's the matter Lovino?," Feli asked while rubbing her eyes.  
"Look down," I said to her.

She did what I said and immediately started to freak out. While she did that I called Burger Bitch and told her that we were coming over. I somehow managed to calm Feliciano down enough to the her that we were going to America's place. We decided to walk there since we all had summer houses in her country, particularly New York. The only problem was that we went outside with in our pajamas which consists of shorts and a tank top with no bra on. While we were walking this asshole decided to hit on us.

He was like can I get your number and I was like hell no. I started to curse the motherfucker out while Feli dragged me to the house.

China's P.O.V.

I woke up and noticed that my chest was slightly heavier. I looked down to see breasts. Whatever caused this America would know. I called him and his voice was different indicating that he was affected too. I just sighed and went to her house.

Japan's P.O.V.

I woke up and instantly knew that I was a girl because of the difference that I was feeling and maybe because of the manga and anime. I sighed lightly, called America, and went over to her house. This will definitely be interesting.

Back to America...

I put a shirt on because I don't sleep with one and a few minutes later the people who called me came over. We were all staring at each other until I voiced out what everyone was thinking which was, "What the fuck do we do now?"


	2. Chapter 2- World Meeting

"What the fuck do we do know?," I asked.  
Everyone was just contemplating on what to do next when China said, "I think we should establish names because we can't call each other our country's name in public and then we should go shopping for some clothes."  
"See that's why your the oldest," I said while hugging her.  
_"Xie xie," (Thank you.) _she said while pushing me off of her.

"Ok names. Umm...I'll go with Amelia in honor of Amelia Earhart," I said with a smile.  
"I'll go with Madeline. Do you have any pancakes," Canada said.  
"Yeah. In the pantry," I said while pointing to the kitchen.  
"Good. Who wants pancakes?," she asked while everyone said yes to her offer.

"Anyways back to the names. Italian sisters what do you pick?," I asked them.  
"Felicia, Chiara," they said at the same time, but with different attitudes.  
"I choose Chun Yan," China said before I could ask her.  
"Ok how about you Japan," I asked.  
"Uhh...How about Sakura," she said with a small smile.  
"That's cute," I replied.

"Hey, Do you have any syrup?," I heard Maddie yell.  
"In the pantry," I yelled back.  
"Not the Vermont shit. I want the Canadian kind," she yelled back angrily.  
"Well then take your ass back to Canada and get some," I said while walking into the kitchen.  
"Fuck you," she said.  
"I would love to, but I don't have a dick," I said while pointing to the lower region where Florida should be.

After staring at each other for a few minutes we started to laugh like maniacs which probably freaked the others out.

"What the hell did we miss?," Lovina asked looking pissed as always.  
"Oh, Nothing really. We just like to be assholes to each other," Maddie answered.  
"Whatever," she replied.

"Umm...Didn't we have to go shopping after we established the names," Sakura said.  
"You're right, but first Felicia and I have to do something," Lovina said while smirking and surprisingly so was Felica.

They went over to the Asian sisters and attacked their chest kind of like how South Korea claims personifications' chests saying they originated in Korea, but this was different.

"What is it?," I heard Lovina ask Felicia.  
"Umm...Same. Size B," she answered then let them go.  
"I feel violated," Sakura said while crossing her arms over her chest.

They turned and smirked at Maddie and me. We tried to run, but it was futile. They grabbed our breast and started squishing them. It felt very weird.

"What size," Felicia asked Lovina.  
"D with Madeline being slightly bigger," she answered before letting us go.

"What the hell was that for?," I asked angrily.  
"Well it was either us or some random people at Victoria Secret's measuring you. Which would you choose?," she explained while looking please with herself.  
"You guys," I said while looking away.  
"See," she said with a smirk.  
"How about you guys," Maddie asked.  
"We're C with Lovina being slightly bigger," Felicia answered.  
"Good, now lets go," Lovina said while getting her Maserati.

After going to practically every store in the mall we decided to go home. We bought a variety of outfits including suits, dresses, and everyday clothes. Just in time too because we had a World Meeting tomorrow. We were so tired that we fell asleep on the carpet next to the sofa.

Le time skip...

I woke up to a very loud ringing. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:00 meaning that the meeting has just started. I jumped up which woke everyone else up and explained the situation to them very quickly. Everybody rushed to get dressed and if we were lucky we would get there in 15 minutes. After leaving the house we ran VERY fast and made it there in less than 10 minutes. I say we did pretty good, plus our suits didn't get messed up. Oh I didn't tell you what we were wearing. Here I'll show you.

Ok. Back to the story. I opened the door and heard Iggy yelling.

"America you're late...Who are you?," he asked us.  
"Huh...Well I'm America and this is Canada, North and South Italy, China, and Japan. Somehow we got turned into girls," I said with a smile.


End file.
